Old Wounds Heal
by BITWPunkGirl
Summary: He's Everything that a girl could want. What happens when one night was the beginning to fix everything. When I met Phil, it seemed odd at first then I could see with how nice he actually is compared to CM Punk that changing things was going to happen.. That is of course certain people don't get in the way with that...
1. Chapter 1

"My name is CM Punk, and I am the Voice of the Voiceless. As many of you may know I have had my fair share of endeavours here within the WWE. I have started from the bottom, and became one of the greatest. I have had my spats, I have had broken bones, I have had torn muscles, I have bled. I been at the top of my game, and then sank back down to the bottom, now that's not why I'm here today. This comes straight from the board of directors ladies and gentlemen. That if I don't make a formal apology for all my disruptions that I have made in the WWE over the course of the last 2 years, then my contract will be terminated."

He listened to them as they "booed" at what he said. Just as he was about to say something else, he hear them chant "CM Punk, CM Punk, CM Punk" over and over again,

"Boy do I ever love you guys. That's exactly why I'm going to apologize. I can't walk away after everything I did, It's not my time yet." He listened as the crowd roared. "So to everyone that's watching, and to the WWE Universe... I apologize for all my actions that have caused disruptions, I'm sorry."

It's almost like he choked on those words, he doesn't say them very often. He dropped the mic and left the ring as his theme played once again through the arena. As soon as he got back staged everything changed. It was quiet.. it's not normally like that. Something had to be up.

"Kofi what's happening?"

"Dude.. everyone's shocked that you did that.. Vince was even back stage waiting he didn't think you would apologize, as soon as he thought you were going to goof around he was going to go out."

"Why is it so shocking to everybody that I actually like this place? Sure I may not like some of the people here but you get that wherever you go, it doesn't matter who you are.."

"Hey dude I hear ya.. I'm with you 100% I'm glad you did that, it would kinda suck not having you around here."

"Thanks bud, good luck on your match tonight!" he said as he left Kofi

Phil went back to his dressing room and pack all his bags since he was still in his street clothes and started walking back to his bus.

* * *

"Hey Jess I got a missed call, I gotta go for a few minutes" Chantelle said to her best friend

"Okay, but can't it wait CM Punk's in the middle of talking" Jess said almost Begging

"No sorry but tell me what happens I'll be right back" She said walking trying to find some sort of exit out of the building.. She felt like she was walking for ages, when she finally came to an exit. She dialed back the number that had called.

It rang a few times and then a voice answered.

"Hello" a man greeted

"Hello, um you called my number?"

"Yeah is this Chantelle Broad?"

"Yes may I ask who I'm speaking to?

"It's your father..."

* * *

Phil just got out the back doors walking towards his bus when he heard a girl yelling to someone.. Him just being his curious self was trying to figure out what she was yelling about.. When he heard her, it made a piece of his heart break.

"YOU LEFT." "I WAS JUST A LITTLE GIRL" "HAVE YOU EVEN CHANGED AT ALL!?"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO GET HELP RATHER THEN ASKING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IN OVER 20 YEARS FOR MONEY! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS"

He didn't even hear he say goodbye.. Then he felt something hit his foot. He looked down to see a now shattered iPhone at his feet. He picked up the phone, and went to put all his gear in the bus. Phil was getting off the bus again, to go return her phone to her, when he saw she was looking around for it where he was just standing.

"I assume you're looking for this" Phil said looking down at a very watered eye lady.

"Thanks, I thought I lost it for good" she said taking the phone from his hands and shoving it back in the pocket of her well fitted jeans.

"You're welcome" he stated as she started to walk away. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine..I'm just going to go back in and find my seat" Chantelle stated with weakness in her voice.

"you really don't recognize who I am, do you?" Phil said with Curiosity

"Ya. I know who you are. I'm just not going to bother you with my personal problems.."

"You're not a bother to me if I am the one who asked in the first place, plus you can't get in that way.. So why don't you come in my bus sit down and get you a cup of tea, it's kind of cold out here."

"No offense but why would I do that.. You never even introduced yourself.."

"I'm sorry, My names Phil Brooks." he said with a cute smile on his face..

"Hi Phil, My names Chantelle Broad"

"Pretty name for a pretty lady, so come on he said as he grabbed her hand"

* * *

I pulled my hand back not expecting him to do that at all. I Felt something, like a shock go through my body. Yeah sure this guy was cute and handsome. I would never admit that though. I believe in pretty much everything he says because it's true.. Maybe it just finally hit me when I watched his Documentary one day and realized that were not that much different.

"Why did you pull away?" Phil questioned me

"Sorry it scared me, I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh sorry, my apologies then I shouldn't have did that, come on watch your step"

he warned me as we were getting on the bus.

Phil gave me the grand tour of his bus, I have to admit at parts when he was showing me, just the way he explained things made me smile for some reason. I don't know why though.. Finally after that "long" tour of the bus, Just kidding wasn't that long, we sat down on his couch.

"So Chantelle If you don't mind me asking. Who were you yelling at on the phone"

"Oh you heard that?"

"yeah kinda" he said

"It was my father." When I said that I notice a look change in his face, it was like what I said affected him in a way..

"I'm sorry if I upset you Phil I.."

"No it's okay, just thought of something that had happened a while back. Are you and your father okay?" he asked me

"Well.. See.. Uh.. That's the first time I talked to him in just over 20 years."

"Oh I'm Sorry, I didn't know"

"It's okay I know you didn't.. My Father was an alcoholic and abused his fair share of drugs.." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, doing everything in my power not to let them fall.  
"He basically put my mom through so much emotional and mental stress that she was hospitalized.. It upset me when he called me sounding like he was drunk again asking for money.. I have like no family. And it just.." Now I couldn't stop the tears from silently falling.. I felt him put his arm around me and pull me in for a hug.

"Shh, everything will work itself out, I know exactly where your coming from my family is the same way as well as my brother.. My little sister Chaleen is the only one that I still talk to." he was saying to me, my face still was red and puffy..

"Phil do you have a cold cloth or sink I could use?" I asked looking up at him. Something about him was so thrilling, his eyes, his smile.

"Yeah My bathroom is the first door on your left before you hit the bunkers."

"Thank you" I said as I walked towards the bathroom, once I got in there I washed my face with cold water seeing if that would do anything. It look like it was helping. Oh my god what am I doing.. I am Phil Brook's bus. With him here.. Many girls would kill to be in the place I am in right now.. Why was he being so nice to me.. What did I do to deserve his kindness.. I didn't even stay in my seat to listen to what he had to say..

I could here Phil moving around the bus, then all of a sudden I heard a loud banging.. and a lot of stuff falling.. I thought I should go check out what it was.. I finished up what I was doing and made sure I looked better then what I did, and as soon as I opened up the door.. I saw punk laying on the ground looks barley moving, and then I came face to face with non other then Brock Lesnar..


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to thank everyone who's reading, means a lot.. I'm going to do my very best to post at LEAST 1 chapter a day.. I might do more but that is what you can expect. Hope you like it! Here comes chapter 2(p.s. I don't own anything within WWE, Just got to put that out there) THANKS! :)**

I stood there, completely dumbfounded by what was happening. When I looked up and came face to face with Brock I didn't know what to do. I know who he was, and I know the damage he can do.. Brock looked up at me and shook his head before punching a whole through the wooden cabinet next to me.. I just stood still as he started walking away but not before he booted Phil in the stomach once more and then left the bus..

Oh god I don't even know what to say or do. Phil was bleeding from the eye a little and a few other places on his body I know would bruise. I grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and started to clean up the cut on his face. He started to come through.

"Phil are you okay, what happened?" I asked

"I'm not sure, one minute I was looking through my bags, and the next I was getting my face bashed by Brock." Phil said wincing as he tried getting up.

"Shit okay, look you need to get checked out by the medics, I'll help you inside" I said as I put my arm under him and his arm on my shoulders, lifting him as best as I could. He didn't fuss or argue about it. We walked off the bus and headed towards the back doors. As soon as we got there he asked me to take out his phone from his pocket.

"My password is 8542, text "Gary" and say "back doors"" he directed me

I did so and put his phone back in his pocket.. A few seconds later a guy comes and opens up the door for us. Gary I assume called the medics as I sat Phil down on a carting case. The medic came and looked at Phil and bandaged above his eye, everything else was just going to be bruised.

"Look I know you have had an upsetting night, I apologize that it turned out like this" Phil said to me with an apologetic look on his face

"hey, don't stress over it.. You showed compassion, that's all I could ask for. No one has ever actually took time out of their day to listen. I know how much you go through a day just to be who you are, so I'm thankful for that but now its time to get back to my seats, again thank you" I said as I extended my hand for a handshake. Phil accepted it and again it felt like a shock went through my entire body.. I don't know why this is happening.. I can't like him.. He's a big time star, and I'm basically a nobody..

"You're welcome Chantelle, I hope I have the pleasure of meeting you again"

"Myself as well" I smiled as I wandered my way back to find my seats once again..

* * *

Once I found my way back to the seats although this was the last match of the night. I saw Jessica interested in the match between Daniel Bryan and Wyatts.

"Hey Jess, what happened"

"Oh my god where were you? You were gone for a long time."

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you, but I'll talk to you after the match.." I said sitting down and watching the rest of raw.. It wasn't that exciting the Wyatt family had one due to interferences behind the officials back.. I could really care less about the Wyatts, although I kinda liked their entrance music.

Raw was now finished and Jess and I were walking back to the parking lot to find my car.

"So Chantelle, What the hell happened?" She asked very anxiously

"Okay, We have been best friends since we were little.. Would you believe me if I told you my father found my number and called me?"

"WHAT... Chantelle what did he say to you?"

"Nothing like anyone would think a father would after he abandoned his family. He called me completely drunk screaming at me wanting money.."

"What the fuck? Are you serious?"

"Yeah Jess, I am. After I got off the phone with him I threw my phone which is stupid of me because it's now shattered.."

"Oh dear why would you do that?"

"I was upset but there was nothing else to take my anger out on.. but that's not all.." I said as I grabbed the keys from my pockets to unlock my car as I got in the drivers seat. Once Jess got in she started to sound very intrigued. Before I spoke to her I just wanted to get out of the arena parking, and out of downtown Chicago. It was a bitch to get out of... Once I did I started my way back to our apartment and began to explain since I saw the look of annoyance on her face..

"So when I threw my phone you would never guess who I ran into.. When I was looking around for my phone.. I noticed a man had picked it up for me. However I didn't know that man was CM Punk..."

"HOLY SHIT! NO WAY!"

"Yeah but like I said it got fucked.. Like Jess, he asked me if I was okay, and then when I said I was fine I guess he knew I was lying. He invited me into his travel bus.. Which everything was fine, I explained to him why I was upset and what happened. I started to cry a bit.. I didn't want to cry in front of him, so I asked if I could just splash some water on my face and that's what I did.. but when I was in his bathroom, I heard shit falling and breaking. When I was done I Saw Phil laying on the ground and Brock Lesnar standing above him.. "

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Jess I swear on my life and everything I have that I'm not lying.. I brought him inside to a medic and then came back to our seats.."

"That is so unreal... I can't believe that happened why would Brock even want to do that? Did you even get his number or anything?"

"I have no idea why, and no Jess. You know I'm not that type of person.. but when we were sitting in his bus talking, and when I started to cry a bit, he hugged me.. Jess it was like nothing I have ever felt before... It was like a shock went through my whole body.."

"I don't even know what to say to that.. but what I do know is that you should have gotten that number.. You deserve it.. You do so much for other people you deserve to have something you want.."

"Whoa, what makes you think I want him?"

"Chantelle it's written all over your face..." Jess said as we pulled into the apartment building parking lot.. I have so many racing thoughts going though my head right now.. I don't even know what to do.. I think the best thing is just to go to sleep since I have to work in the morning, I will deal with my feelings another day.

* * *

I don't understand what is so fascinating about her.. She seems so different.. I guess I'll never know now.. I started walking back to the bus when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to find Kofi.. It was a little disappointing I thought it would have been her..

"Oh dude, what happened to you?!" Kofi questioned

"Funny.. Ask Lesnar.." I replied

"Are you serious.."

"Yup attacked me in my bus.."

"That's messed up! Do you have any idea why he did that to you?"

"No but sorry man, not really up to talking about it.. I'm just going to head home since were in Chicago and I have the week off till Saturday.."

"Yeah man Survivor Series are you going to be able to compete?"

"I should be so long as I rest up. But anyways man I'll give you a call later"

"Alright dude, don't hurt yourself" Kofi said smiling as he walked away...

By time I got home it was getting close to 1:00 AM and damn am I ever exhausted.. First time in a few months since I have actually had more then one day to spend at my house, let alone in Chicago. Maybe I can do something to try and get Chantelle off my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to everyone who has been keeping up with the story so far, I promise you it's going to get interesting. As of right now, it is going to be 1 chapter a day. if i get days to write more then that i will. Thanks so much everybody! Hope you like Ch. 3! Here goes.**

Is it just me or does everyone wake up hating their alarm clock. 5:30 in the morning and I gotta be at my gym in half an hour. I rolled out of bed half dead looking worse then a zombie portrayed on the walking dead.. I got everything I needed ready and hopped in the shower, hoping I didn't wake up Jess.. If I did it would then be WWIII and no one wants to see that... I finished up in the shower and got dressed. I made sure I didn't look so bad. I grabbed my bag off my bed, grabbed my keys off my counter and made my way to my car. I still can't believe yesterday. It just seems so unreal to me. When in a million years would that ever happen to someone. When would a big time person want to help someone who had barley anything in their life. There was something about this guy that I can't let out my skin. I should just forget about it for now.

I finally got to the gym to unlock it, maybe I can use some ring time today. I got into my office set everything down and prepared for another day. Looking at my schedule book I had four people coming in for training today. Doesn't seem like many but I only opened this place a few months ago. Putting up posters around the city helped a bit. I guess it just takes time for things to become big.

I got my gear on and just practiced my own technique in the ring until my first appointment showed up. It's nice to be able to do my own thing once in a while. I have been watching wrestling since I was a kid, everything I do now is because I worked my ass off to get to even just this stage. Yeah sure I'm a girl, and yeah sure when guys walk in here looking for a trainer they don't expect a women to be here. I am damn good at what I do. I've been through hell and back.. I even think the hospital knows me by first name I took a trip there so much it might as well been my second home. I never thought I would even make it this far but I did. Now it's just time to work that much harder to get myself further.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't even realized my guy was here.

"Hey Scott, go to the locker room and get your gear on, and meet me in the ring in 5 minutes for your session."

"Sure thing boss" Scott said making his way to the men's locker room

Maybe today wont turn out as bad, and comic con is tomorrow. Which is exciting.

* * *

I finally get a day to sleep in and I did, 11:30 am. My apartment isn't that big, just big enough for me, I have a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and that's all I need. I thought since I'm up, I might as well make myself useful. I got on my sweats and my hoodie, I decided I should go for a run. Keep in shape for Survivor Series. I can't get that girl out of my mind. Something about her is so exhilarating, so attracting. I wish I knew what it was. As I was on my run I noticed a building that use to be all run down is now new again. It was rebuilt, looks like a new wrestling gym. Hmm I wonder who owns it. I'm sure I would have been notified if there was a new gym. I might check it out later this week. Just finishing my run as I made it back to my street I saw my sister was walking up to my building.

"Chaleen!"

"Oh, Hey what are you up to big bro"

"Just finished my run, what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that you were back in town for a bit so I thought we could hang out watch a movie or something if it's cool with you ?"

"Yeah that's fine, I just gotta go up and shower and make something to eat." I said walking up the stairs and grabbing my keys out of my pocket.

"So bro why do you have the week off?"

"Well I have till Saturday evening off, I kinda had a mishap that I'm not to happy about." I went inside and took off my hoodie laying it over the couch.

"What kind of- Oh my god Phil, Where did you get those bruises? what happened?"

"Well Chaleen that's the mishap. I got attacked by Lesnar in my bus."

"oh god, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah just a scrape on my eye, and a couple of bruises nothing that I can't handle."  
"Well good, I wouldn't want to see my big bro throw everything away just because of some loser"

"Ha Ha very funny, I'm going to shower now. You know where everything is." I said making my way to the shower.

I'm Kinda thankful that she didn't ask anymore questions. Although knowing Chaleen her questions are never really over. I love taking showers in here is the most perfect place to think, and in the ring, but here it's so much more personal. The hot water felt nice on my bruised skin, all the more relaxing.. I knew I couldn't take forever in the shower because Chaleen was out in my living room. I quickly finished up and threw on a pair of jeans and one of my punk shirts, then made my way to the living room.

"Sis are you hungry?"

"No I already ate thanks though" she said I went to the kitchen and quickly made myself something to eat and went to go sit on the couch.

"So what do you wanna watch bro?" Cha asked me

"Well I have missed the last few episodes of the walking dead"

"Well then that's what well watch" she said. We sat there on my couch watching tv for the last few hours. Got the time to catch up with my sister. By time I looked at the time it was 10pm Chaleen has come and gone. I felt myself getting tired so I decided that I should get some sleep. Plus Comic con is on tomorrow.

* * *

I got home later then I normally would, Jess was already sleeping. I walked into the kitchen and saw that there was a note on the counter for me.

_I made dinner. _

_There's a plate in the oven for you. _

_I'll wake you up in the morning for comic con, love ya best-friend, sweet dreams._

It was sweet of her, and this is why she is my best friend. We have been through hell and high water together, and that's not going to change. I ate and then made my way to bed, getting some rest for tomorrow. Comic Con is always energy burning. Big day tomorrow.

**If there is something you wouldn't mind seeing happen in the story please feel free to let me know, and I'll do my best to add it in. Don't worry for whatever chapter(s) it happens in I'll give you credit as well! Next chapter up soon! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I would like to thank everyone who has been reading. My last chapter i stated that if anyone had anything they would like to see happen throughout the book, to just let me know, and ill do my best to incorporate it. I'll give you a shout out in the chapters it happens in. Thanks again for reading everyone! Hope you like it, here's Ch. 4**

Today was the day. Comic Con, one of the biggest events of the year. Even though it was postponed this year so instead of August it's in November I didn't mind though, I knew there wouldn't be that many people as normal because of that change. I got all my stuff I needed for the day. I went and knocked on Jess's door seeing if she was ready. No response. I knocked again.

"Jess!" I called out. No response. She wasn't anywhere in the apartment. This is weird of her. She isn't normally like this. I went and looked for my keys. They were on the counter along with a note beside them.

* * *

Sorry I didn't wake you up.

Although knowing you, you would have been up before me.

I had to run into work for a bit.

I will meet you at Comic Con.

I'll text you when I'm there.

Have a little bit of fun without me darling, Meet someone ;)

Talk to you later, love you lots xo

Okay well that answers my question. I guess I'll head out to Comic Con then. So I did so. When I got there it was what I expected, lots of people. Not as many but still a ton. There was a crowed of girls and guys screaming when a black car rolled by. Probably just some famous jerk. Usually is when you see cars like that. As I walked in I saw some pretty cool costumes from some well known Comics like superman and wonder woman, to some not well known anime. Still pretty cool.

* * *

I still can't get her face out of my head. Her beautiful eyes, her smile was just gorgeous. I wish I knew where I could find her. Was she ever going to go to another raw. Was she going to Survivor Series since it was in the same arena. I just gotta shake this off it wasn't going to happen. Usually never happens for me anyways. These are the days that I wish I wasn't a famous person or well known. I love Comic Con always have. As a kid I was always portrayed as a loser and a geek for it but I didn't care. It wasn't their life so I just focused on living mine. When I rolled up to Comic Con I saw the line up of people that were interested in the Q&A I was doing today. I wasn't going to do one but it was kind of a last minute choice. The Q&A's always seemed to go on forever though. I got in and looked around for a minute. I went to the room that I was going to be in and I put down my bags, and put my hoodie on so I could go look around.

I went to a few tables that I did last year. The owners of the tables saw me and knew who I was so they didn't make a commotion about it.. The last table I went to before my Q&A was the table for my childhood comic book store, I always visit there every so often when I get the change. I was talking to Lary the owner. We were just having a conversation and he was talking to me about his wife and kids, but then I saw something, someone or I thought I did. A girl that looked like Chantalle. She was wearing jeans and just a hoodie. She was with another girl whom was dressed pretty much the same way except she was wearing a work suit blazer and some jeans. I shook it off it couldn't be. I Looked at Lary who was still talking to me, then I looked back and she was gone. I said my goodbye to Lary and went to the room for the Q&A.

* * *

Jessica was finished work and she met me at Comic Con. We were there for quite a while. Jess was tired and she wanted to go home. I decided I would drive her home before going to the gym for a few training sessions. When I got to the gym I still had half an hour before I had to do a training session with two guys and then a girl a couple hours later. My hours are really flexible for the people who have to work late or have kids and can't until they were in bed. I really could care less about the money. It would be nice to have more money then I do but it wasn't something I was worried about. I walked into my office and hung up my sweater and got changed into my gear. Turned on all the lights to the rings. Tomas and Mike showed up for training.

"Hey guys go get your stuff on and meet me back out here"

"Alrighty" They both agreed and nodded

I went to the ring to make sure the ropes are still tight and the turnbuckles padding was still aligned. Mike and Tom were back out and hopping in the ring.

"Hey boss your office phone is ringing."

"Thanks Mike, how about you two warm up with each other and when I get back we'll go over a few things" I said hopping down from the ring and walking into my office.

* * *

I thought the Q&A would never end, but when it did I was thankful. I collected all my things and dismissed my driver since I felt like walking, it wasn't that far from my place.. The streets were quiet. As normal for around 7 at night on a Wednesday. I was too far away from home, when I walked past the new wrestling place. I decided to go check it out and see if I knew the owner.

I opened up the door, this place was bigger then I thought it was. When you walked in there was an office right in front. I looked to my left, I saw three rings, one of them was occupied with two young men. There was locker rooms just at the back, there was a weight lifting set in the corner. A couple punching bags hanging, stereo set in the other corner. This place was definitely bigger then I thought, and well put together. I walked over to the occupied ring.

"Hey guys do you know where the owner might be?"

"Yeah, in the office." One man replied quickly getting back to what they were doing. I watched for a second before turning and heading towards the office.. The door was shut, I knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in" Someone said through the muffled door. I opened it and made my way into the office. What I saw was a complete shock. I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the floor.

"Chantelle?"

**I most likely will post another chapter tonight, so stay tuned Lady's and Gent's**


	5. Chapter 5

"Chantelle?" I can't believe my eyes, she looked incredibly gorgeous. Like she wasn't already. She was standing beside her desk looking through some papers, her hair was tied back. She was in wrestling gear. She was wearing black and silver gear. She looked like she could have been a diva in the WWE. Her boots when to just below her knee, and her black knee pads just above.

"Yes how can I help you?" She said not even looking up at me, still scanning through papers.

"I didn't know you lived in Chicago" I said walking more into the office when she finally looked up at me.

"Oh my, Phil what are you doing here?!"

"Well I was on my run yesterday, and saw that this place use to be non existent, then it looked like it was re-done so I thought I would check it out." I looked at her, she had the most beautiful hazel eyes. Half blonde hair, half black. Just stunning.

"Oh yeah, I opened this place about 6 months ago" she said putting everything down and grabbing her water bottle.

"Okay, so you are a wrestler?" I said still shocked out of my mind.

"Yeah I have been wrestling since I was a kid. When I was 7, I started kickboxing, and then just moved my way through wrestling. I was in Nationals for girls wrestling when I was in high school. I never really got much further with it though. It was always a dream of mine. When my grandmother passed away, I came into some money.. I spent it on this" she said motioning to the rest of the building.

"That's really cool, I didn't think Chicago still had places like these. It's really well set up."

"Thank you, and mine is one of the 3 still left. I do what I can to keep wrestling still alive. This is my job." we walked out of her office as she closed the door behind her

* * *

"So Chantelle, you own the place and run it. Who does training sessions?" Phil asked me

"I do."

"Wait really, you train people." It was funny when I said that it looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head.

"Yes I train, men and women. Why is that so hard to believe."

"Just you seem so sweet and small I don't see you as a girl who could take out a guy in the ring."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that comment.

"Okay, Mr. Tough Guy.. You think your well enough to help me with this training session?"

"Oh I would but I don't have my gear here, and I don't wrestle in jeans.."

"Yeah well your in luck, in my office under my desk is a box of brand new gear, ranging in sizes.. go change Mr. Brooks, then get your ass in my ring."

"You're on" He said as he walked back into my office.. I Started walking towards the ring..

"Okay Mike and Tom, I know we were going to do this 3 way training session, but Mike you're going to be with me for the first half of training, and Tom you will be with me second half."

"Um boss, who's going to train me." Tom asked before I can respond Phil spoke out.

"I will be helping with the training today" Phil said making his way to the ring.

"Woaaaaah Dude, your CM Punk" Mike said

"Well yeah in ring I am. But my name is Phil" he said extending his hand for both of the men to shake.

"Alright so Tom and Phil, please go to ring 2" I said warming up

"Sure thing boss" Tom replied, as Phil just winked at me. I couldn't help but shake my head.

* * *

"So Tom why do you call her boss instead of Ma'am or Miss"

"Because if we don't she'll kick our asses.. Trust me she may look small, but she can kick some major ass, she has made me tap a few times."

"Oh yeah I highly doubt that.. You should be able to lift her with one hand she's small."

"Whatever you say man, just don't piss her off. I almost don't want to come here some days when she has had a bad day. She puts up one hell of a fight to let all her anger go in the ring." Tom told me, we wrestled for quite a bit. Tom was well trained had me going at my own game a few times. Mike wasn't that all bad either. They were both pretty good. I still couldn't believe my eyes. Never once have I seen a girl training men and women and owning her own gym. It was so hot. That just made me like her way more now. I can talk about wrestling and she wouldn't be bored, not like 90 percent of all the other girl who would just yawn if I mentioned wrestling. Just as I was about to suplex Mike Chantelle spoke

"Alright guys, that's it for today go get changed." They both listened and made their way to the men's locker room.

* * *

I was getting exhausted, so I decided to call it a night. I'm really kinda glad Phil decided to come and check it out. I don't know why I like this guy so much. I know I have feelings for him, but I would never admit them to anyone. Trying to hide it from Phil was going to be the hard part now that he knows where I work. I saw Phil hop down from the other ring and he hopped up into my ring to join me.

"Thanks for the help Phil, I appreciate it."

"No problem, Ma'am"

"don't call me Ma'am"

"Oh yeah, sorry I heard that you can kick ass. So how about it Chantelle, You wanna wrestle." he said with a glare look in his eyes.

"You're on."

We locked up together, I threw him in the ropes. I could see him starting to come at me with a clothesline so I ducked under him and high kicked him. I threw him in to the turnbuckles I could see that he was hurting a bit. I came around and gave him a running bulldog. He was on the mat now. I decided he wanted to be a tough guy so I put him in his own submission the "Anaconda Vice" just as the guys were walking out of the room, he tapped out.

"Atta go boss" Mike said as him and Tom were walking by.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later have a good night" I told them as I was standing up. I watched them walk out and then turned around to look at Phil.

"Holy shit girl. I didn't know you were that good." Phil said still holding his arm

"That's why I train with men and women. Sorry for putting your own move on ya, but you seemed like a tough guy so I though I would give ya a run for your money" I said laughing

"I have put that move on so many people, but I never realized how painful it actually is. However I demand a rematch." He said as he step closer so we were nose to nose.

"and if I refuse" I asked

"I guess I would just have to show you what happens when you mess with Phil Brooks." he said putting one arm around my waste. So I threw him in the corner and gave him a running high knee.

"What the?" he said

"You wanted a rematch come on Mr. tough guy. Lets go." I think I really ticked him off. He came towards me and suplex me on the Matt, and then put me in the Anaconda Vice. I had no choice I had to tap. He let go of me, I just laying there looking up at the ceiling wondering if that just happened. Did I just wrestle a pro wrestler.. He climbed on top of me pining my shoulders to the mat.

"I won" was all he said.

"and your point?"

" I think we started off on the wrong foot. Chantelle would you like to join me for a coffee?" I didn't know what to say to him, I don't drink coffee. But is he asking me out?

"Phil Brooks are you asking me out on a date"

"Yes Chantelle that's exactly what I'm doing" I could see he was getting anxious.

"I'm sorry Phil" I started "but I don't drink coffee, however you can come back to my place and I can make a smoothie, sorry I'm kind of boring."

"That's awesome cause I don't drink coffee, it was just the conventional way to ask someone out." he said chuckling a bit.

"Alright then let me just go get changed and shower."

"Yeah I'm going to do the same."

* * *

Everything is so surreal right now. I can't believe this is her life. It's like a spitting image of what I would imagine mine would be if I didn't make it into the WWE. On top of that she said yes to a date. I showered as fast as I could with it being 10:30 at night I didn't want to keep her waiting. I finished up and headed out to the office area. She was already standing there. Back in jeans and a hoodie. Looked like the same ones that girl was wearing at Comic Con. No it can't be.

"You ready?" She asked me.

"Sure am!"

"How did you get here?" she asked me as she shut off the lights and now locking up.

"I walked" I replied.

"Okay well get in" she said gesturing to the car that was right in front of the building. We started driving I would assume to her place.

"So Chantelle. Random question, but were you at Comic Con today?"

"Yeah I was with my roommate why?"

"Because I saw you" I stated

"So. You saw me and you didn't even bother to say hi, tisk tisk."

"Well I didn't know it was you for sure. Plus did you go to my Q&A?"

"That was you having it? Wow you had a lot of screaming fans outside waiting for you."

"Yeah it was kind of a last minute idea." I said back as she was parking her car in her buildings parking lot. And we walked into her building from the back. It kinda looks familiar. We got to her floor and she was unlocking her door. OH This is no way this happening. She fucking lives a few doors down from Chaleen..

"Are you going to come in or stand in the hallway looking like a fool."

"Chantelle you live here?"

"Yes? Why?" She asked me with a questioning look

"Because my sister lives a few doors down."

"Really whats her name?"

"Chaleen"

"Does she have medium length brown hair about a little taller then me?"

"Yeah!" I cant believe she knows my sister. What the hell

"i have seen her around a few times."

She was walking around her apartment. It was a little bigger then mine. She had a 60" Flat screen a nice coffee table and a black leather sofa and, Oh my god. She reads comic books. Things just keep getting better and better. I was about to ask her about them, when I heard another voice coming from the hallway.

"Hey maann you're home how was- Holy fuck."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I would just like to apologize for not uploading a chapter yesterday, I had a lot of training, and being up for 42 hours straight just killed me. So I am uploading today, and again tomorrow. ANYWAYS... Chapter Numero 6 at your service.**

I don't know how well this was going to go over with Jess. She knows I have feelings for him because it was apparently written all over my face. I saw the look on her face though.. It was like a ghost had gone through her. I know when he leaves I'm going to get the worst talking to of life.. Jess and I are completely different. She works and gets what she needs to get done, done. However when she is not working, she is usually out with her friends smoking pot and drinking. Well I'm not like that, I take my job seriously. It's my life. I have tried to get her to stop but I can't force her it is her own decision. My one rule is nothing like that in the house. She is usually good with that, she understands and accepts that I'm straight edge. I remember one night we were sitting on the couch watching raw together and she was laughing because CM Punk was talking about him Straight Edge. She laughed so hard but I didn't understand why, she then explained that him and I were so much a like. We both lived in Chicago, we both loved wrestling and we were straight edge. At the time, I laughed and said it would have been nice to know him because everyone around us do nothing but drink and party. Even the people at the gym that I train drink or smoke. I didn't understand, but it really wasn't my business. I didn't know to introduce him to Jess, but it had to happen.

"Jess, this is Phil. Phil, this is my best friend Jessica" I said as Phil extended his hand to Jess for her to shake. When she didn't it started to make me nervous what was she doing.

"Yeah I know who you are." She said walking away into her bedroom.

"I'm sorry Phil, shes really not normally like this.. I don't know what has gotten into her." I said with an apologetic look on my face.

"Its okay, really it is." he said still looking around a bit more.

"Well Phil if you'd like there is a couch over there just make yourself at home" I said as I made my way through the kitchen "Oh Phil what do you like in your smoothie?" I yelled from the kitchen, I had various fruits and vegetables. I hope I had what he would like.

"I'm not picky, whatever your making for yourself is perfect with me" He yelled from the couch.

I was very quick at making these. I usually have four or five of them a day. So I was used to it. I made us both one and put them in a travel cup so we could close the lid to them. I just finished cleaning up the kitchen before I made my way into the living room. I walked over and gave Phil his smoothie before I sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

* * *

My god she was gorgeous. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes, her shirt was well fitting her form, her hair was tied up with loose curls at the bottom. I still don't know what was so special about this girl. I was going to find out everything.

"So Chantelle tell me more about yourself." I asked looking into her eyes, she smiled at me and just looked down at her hands. I didn't even realize she had tattoos, man that was so attractive.

"Well what would you like to know?"

"How about sports besides wrestling?"

"Well I love hockey, Chicago Blackhawks are my team" She said smiling at me. She likes hockey. This is just getting better and better.

"Yeah that's cool mine too. So whats that tattoo on your wrist mean" I saw that on her right wrist under her bracelet she had a tattoo of a flower with a heart attached at the bottom of it where the stem would go. The flower was colored, cyan at the bottom fading into a baby blue-green color that faced into a navy blue ocean color. At the top it was like an orange, yellow sky color. Really pretty. I saw that inside the flower she had April, 02. 1960. She had something else written in the heard but I couldn't see her bracelet was blocking it.

"Oh this one, this is for my father. I got it done when I was about 20. As much as I am mad at my father for what he did, there will always be a spot in my heart where I still love him. It's his Birth date in the flower, in the heart it just says dad" She explained. I understood so much. Painfully a like.

"So what others do you have"

"I have a total of 22 Tattoo's To many to explain all at one. However I will say that each and every tattoo means something to me. Figuratively I wear my heart on my Sleeve"

"Oh, wow i didn't know you had that many that's quite awesome." I can't believe she has all those tattoo's. How did I not see them. Oh yeah that's right my head was in space because of her.

"Yeah so Phil. Tell me about your life. I was going to ask you on the bus but the whole thing with Brock happened. So how do you know so much about my situation."

"Well I have been basically watching wrestling since I was able to breath. My father watched it all the time, and I would always sit and watch it with him. When I wasn't watching wrestling or play wrestling with my friends I was at little league baseball. My father was a coach. One day my mother dropped me off and said that my father would pick me up when the game was done.. He was late when he came and picked me up. I was the last kid to leave. The whole way home he did nothing but upchuck out the window. I was almost in tears because I thought he had cancer. I was so upset about that. As soon as we got home I hoped on my bike and just rode away.. When I came back i had talked to my mother about it. She said that he had a drinking problem, but she was supporting it. I vowed to myself I was never going to do any of that. so I became straight edge. When I was old enough to make my own decisions., I decided to move out with some friends and make my way forward in my wrestling. We got huge crowds coming out to our back yard wrestling and we started charging people entrance. Well I left my brother in charge of all the money and he took every last dime and went with it. I watched my parents give everything to him, and then he did that to me. I couldn't do it anymore. I finally got good enough and made in a few places. Then I went to Ring Of Honor. Which helped me a lot. My name got out. Then I met Paul Heyman and he got me into ECW. When ECW was going down he basically pushed me towards the WWE. They didn't like that. They didn't like the person I was they didn't like the fact that I spoke my peace. That eventually led me to where i am now." I couldn't help but have tears in my eyes. I hate explaining this always makes me tear up. I think she knew that when she pulled me into a hug. It felt so nice to know that someone else know exactly where I have been.

"I'm sorry Phil, I didn't know if i did I-" I cut her of by pulling her lips to mine. I didn't know how she was going to react to this but when i felt her responding the same way made me feel a little better. It may seems so cheesy but it was like a million shocks going through my body. I pulled her on top so she way laying on top of me. She pulled away from my lips looking at me with curiosity. Looking for an explanation.

"Look Chantelle, I like you. I know you don't really know me. Before you ask no I don't usually kiss people like this. In fact your different then everyone else.. You're not like normal people. You get me, In fact you're almost exactly like me. I just had to do it, I understand if you don't want me here. I get it I can go." I said getting up and I started to walk away from the couch before she grabbed my hand.

"I get everything you are saying. That was nice to hear. It's nicer when you know that the person you like feels the same way you do. For some reason when I was at RAW, I probably would have over-reacted with my father and just got in my car and went to the ring and took out my anger, But that wasn't the case. You took me in to talk and it relaxed me knowing that you knew where I was coming from. Sure that night turned out like crap by the end of it, but that's not the point. I can't even begin to explain what was going through my head when you showed up at the gym today. I would really like to get to know you better"

"I would too. What if you came out with me tomorrow on like a date?"

"Well, Since it looks like I'm in the dog house with Jess and she wont do anything with me for a few days. I have Blackhawks tickets tomorrow. Care to join me?"

"I would love to" I said to her.

"Okay well it's in the evening, I have to set up in the morning and get the place all cleaned up, then I have 3 guys I got to train before we go."

"Would you like some help, ya know since I'm a professional wrestler and all."

"That would definitely split the time in half. If you wouldn't mind?" She asked me just looking in my eyes. I hated when she did that. It just made me want to melt into a puddle on her floor."

"Yeah I don't mind" I said walking my self to the door.

"Awesome, Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No it's okay. I could use the fresh air thank you though."

"Okay, well here. Give me your phone for a second."

"Okay..." i was curious but i didn't question it.

"I put my number in your phone. Just text me when you get home to make sure you got home safe."

"I will, but wait how did you get in my phone i have a pass lock on it."

"8542 Right.. that's what you said when you told me to text, um. Gary I think"

"Wow. you remembered that. I'm surprised. I didn't think you would."

"Yeah it's hard to forget things sometimes, and its just random things too. Sometimes I forget my own birthday it's bad."

"Okay well, Will do Chantelle, Goodnight" I said giving her another kiss before walking out her apartment.

* * *

I can not believe that just happened. My head is spinning so bad right now.. I just need to go lay down and get some rest, I'll talk to Jess tomorrow about it since I know she has the day off.

**A/N: thank you to everyone who has kept up with me in this story so far. means a lot to me. So I know this chapter isn't that long. i didn't want to leave things off half way through a chapter. so I made this one short. and the next one really long. Thanks again guys. Like I said. If anyone has anything they would like to see happen or add in the story, just let me know I will do my best to include it for you guys. Whatever chapters it is in. i will give you a shout out at the beginning of the chapter saying you helped! anyways. Gotta hit the hay for the night. See ya all on chapter 7 TOMORROW! or Today.. later in the say since it 2:03 am Any who! GOODNIGHT:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OKAY I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I Don't usually go back on my word, but i came down with this damn head cold and couldn't think straight.. i'm feeling a bit better so i thought i would attempt to write a chapter! Again I'm sooooooo sorry ! **

Today went by fast. Phil helped me with training. I still can't believe this is all happening. It's seriously one in a million chance. I would have better luck winning the lottery. I like everything about this guy. Maybe it's because we are so alike. His smile when he puts one on, the certain tone of voices he has, his gorgeous eyes. Just everything about him. I cant help but get butterflies in my stomach every time he is around, or every time I think about him. Corny I know. I drove him to his apartment about an hour ago. He said he would pick me up at 8. Which means I now have 30 minutes to get ready for our date. I still don't know where he's taking me. He said its a surprise but to dress casual comfy. So I thought I would just wear my fitted jeans and my blue t-shirt that I cropped the back out of. I just threw on a sweater over top of it. I was completely ready now, and I still had about 15 minutes until Phil was going to be here. I decided I should go talk to Jess since she hasn't said a word to me since Phil was here.

I knocked on her door "Jess are you in there"

"No dumb ass I'm on the street" She replied through the door.

"Jess, what the fuck is wrong with you. You have never acted like this with me before"

"What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you. Where the fuck has our friendship gone? We have been friends since we were kids and now it's like I don't even know you. You're not here at all anymore and then you bring home HIM! Are you fucking serious." she sarcastically said as I opened up her door just to get a big whiff of dope and alcohol. Empty bottles everywhere. Ashtray overflowing on her nightstand

"What the fuck Jessica?! Are you Drunk? How about high? How about everything we talked about not doing in the apartment. Or was that conversation just a joke to you.. What happened to my best friend.. What happened to my sister.. I don't even know who the fuck you are anymore!"

"Look who's talking Ms-i-get-fucking-everything."

"Are you serious Jess! I HAVE WORKED FOR EVERYTHING I HAVE! I didn't have help from my family. You are my only friend. I work to make a living like everyone else. I help pay the bills here too. We BOTH had an agreement that we respected. At least I thought we did."

"Yeah well guess what you have until tomorrow evening to get your shit out of this apartment, and then you get your ass out of my life!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS.. No you know what fuck you, when you want to grow up and start acting like a friend come find me till then.. Don't fuck up your life too much." I said grabbing my keys and started walking outside. Good timing since Phil just pulled up. Im just going to forget about this and hide it. I don't want to ruin the night.

"Hey Phil" I said getting in his car, surprising just a small car. Nothing really fancy.

"Well hello beautiful." he said driving to where our surprise date would be.

"So Phil, would you like to tell me where we are going?" I asked trying to make a conversation

"We will be there in about 30 seconds" Now curious, because there is nothing much in this area. I guess I spoke too soon when Phil pulled up to the beach. I forgot about it being here. I don't really have the time to go as I work.

"We're here" Phil said as we were getting out of the car. I walked up to him, all he did was interlock his hand with mine. As bad as I was feeling with everything that happened before this, when he did that I felt better for some reason. Almost like mental comfort I guess. Phil didn't say anything he just pulled my hand along the path that led down to the waterfront.

When we got closer I realized there was a blanket spread out in the sand. On the top right corner there was a blue rose lying on the blanket. There was a cooler next to the blanket. It was the most romantic thing I have ever seen.

"Phil this is so romantic."

"I don't usually do this, but something about you made me want to do this."

"Phil, how did you know that the blue rose is the only flower I like."

"When we were wrestling I noticed you had a blue rose tattooed on your hip. So I kind of guessed from there"

"This is so sweet of you"

We just sat there for a while just enjoying the peacefulness of everything right now. It was honestly nice I kinda needed this. I looked up at Phil, he looked so lost in his thoughts like something was bothering him.

"Phil are you alright?"

"Just thinking about somethings"

"Like what?"

"Nothing"

"Come on it has to be something other wise you wouldn't look like a lost boy in space."

"Okay, look I know we don't know each other really, really well. But there is something about you that I just can not get out of my head. Your eyes, your smile, your personality. Everything about you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Chantelle. Would you give me the chance to be everything you ever wanted?"

How could I ever say no to anyone who was sweet enough to go through all this for me and then ask me out that way. It was so sweet. So I just did what I thought would be an appropriate answer. I leaned up towards him and gently placed my lips on his. Nervous at first but when he responded the same way, it made me relax some more.

"I will take that as a yes"

"Definitely"

Once our date was over and Phil dropped me back off at the apartment I walked in. Jess had her music blaring. My guess she was probably going through another bottle of whiskey or getting high some more. I wasn't really tired I guess I'm still trying to rack my brain to how I became the girlfriend of WWE Superstar CM Punk. This still feels like it is just one big dream.

I didn't have much stuff. To be honest most of my stuff was my gym. Which Is where I will be going. My office couch is going to be my best friend for a while. Everything was done. Didn't really have to do much. I really wish that Jess would just sober up. I miss my best friend.

I decided to call it a night I would think about the rest in the morning.


End file.
